


Sugar, Spice, and All Things Ice

by Satyrykal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: After Alvarez, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lucy, Beach Vacation, Established Relationship, Eventual Parenthood, Family, Found Family, Gratsu Week 2018, Hurt and comfort, I Don't Even Know, Minor Character Death, Moving In Together, Moving On, Multi, OT3, Post-Canon, So so fluffy, growing together, how to tag?, the heart's capacity to love, this was supposed to be sexy and then it turned fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satyrykal/pseuds/Satyrykal
Summary: A collection of interconnected fragments paging through the lives of Gray, Natsu, and Lucy as they come together and grow into a family - overcoming their demons as they carve a new future.





	1. A Formal Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratsulu Week 2018 Prompt "Dressed Up"
> 
> Beta'd by the phenomenal [MorriganFae](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9018971/MorriganFae)

He scowled at the mirror, taking in his slate dress pants and the crisp white linen of his shirt. The sleeves were pushed up his lean forearms, showing corded muscles. He grimaced as his fingers quickly did up the buttons, suffocating him as he tugged at his collar. He glanced over to the bed where his jacket and tie had been neatly laid out for him and ran his fingers though his mess of coral hair, shoving it away from his forehead.

Natsu blinked at his reflection again before leaning down to grab the tie, fingering the blush silk – so soft under his worn callouses. Carefully, he looped it around his throat before attempting to knot it. His hands, normally so sure, felt clumsy as they struggled to twist it neatly. By his third endeavor, he was ready to shred it and watch it turn to ash in his palms. He smirked, the edges of his canines peeking through his lips as the fiery image flickered in his mind.

"That smile always spells trouble." The voice was soft and warm, sending a shiver down him at the sound.

He turned half way, canting his head to the side as he took in the figure leaning against the door jam. She was all curves, the sapphire fabric of her gown dripping along her frame like a second skin. It fell to her ankles, a long slit on the left side exposing the creamy expanse of her thigh.

His throat went dry as he dragged his eyes up her form, drinking in the cinch of her waist, the deep vi of her neckline and the constellation of freckles dotting her bare shoulders. Lucy giggled at his expression, copper irises glittering as she took a step towards him. Her hair was woven to one side in a braided laurel, the gold tresses cascaded down her collarbone.

"I was just thinking how much better this would look if it was burnt." He grinned, white teeth gleaming as she paused in front of him. She shook her head, biting her lower lip as the corners of her eyes crinkled in mirth. She held her hand up, palm facing upward as she looked at him expectantly. He groaned but relented – tossing her the offending article. She hummed her thanks, her slender fingers working expertly to fasten the tie as if she'd done it a thousand times before.

"How do ya know how to do this anyways?" He asked her, his chin slanting up slightly to make it easier for her.

"You're just grouchy because you need assistance." She teased, smoothing down his collar as she traced the expanse of his broad shoulders. He made a low sound in his throat, his own arms coming around to snake around her midriff, holding her to him.

"Show off." He growled, his breath caressing the shell of her ear. She melted into him as he nipped at her playfully.

"Would you've rather asked Gray?" She teased, batting her lashes. "He's been ready for ages – waiting for you to finish prettying up."

"Please, if you sent in the stripper he'd either choke me or undress me before he helped me with the tie. Then you'd have wait twice as long." Natsu griped, emphasizing his point with a squeeze, his hands curled at the small of her back and sliding lower by the second.

"I could always do both." The man in question drawled from behind them. His onyx jacket hung lazily over his right arm, his snowy shirt the twin of the one his boyfriend wore. A silver tie was indeed secured tightly around his neck as he smirked at them, his dark hair slicked back – a singular strand falling into his pewter gaze.

His hands were shoved into his pockets as he sauntered towards them, his blood running molten as he observed the two of them pressed together.

The dragon slayer turned, scoffing. "In your dreams."

"Probably," The ice mage shrugged, the corner of his mouth twitching. "But you like my kinks."

Black eyes flashed as Natsu's grin turned feral. He kept one arm banded around the blonde, securing her tightly to his side while his other reached forward, hooking his thumb into the raven head's belt. He dragged Gray forward until their faces were a hands width apart – the pinkette's leer taunting, even as he had to tilt up to even their heights.

"Yeah? Well, wanna know what I dream about, Ice Princess?" He asked as they locked eyes, glaring at each other as magic began to sizzle in the air around them – currents of heat and frost swirling together.

"Me bending you over the couch?"

"Fuck you, Gray." The pinkette hissed, pressing their foreheads together.

"Gladly." The reply was sharp and quick, dripping with promise. They were leaning further into each other, auras clashing when suddenly, they both froze. Their eyes dropped between their torsos where lithe porcelain fingers had splayed on their chests.

Natsu winced slightly, pulling back an inch so they could meet the blonde's eyes.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, and as much as I hate to interrupt," Lucy paused, flickering between the dual contrite expressions. "You two promised me you'd behave. I'm really excited about tonight."

She finished with a light pout, widening her honeyed eyes in a way that she knew turned them both into puddles. Gray swallowed before encircling her wrist lightly, bringing her hand up to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss to her pulse and then her knuckles, his mouth lingering.

"Sorry Lucy, we'll be good." He murmured against her palm, his lashes casting heavy shadows along his cheeks as he peered down at her. "You look beautiful by the way, blue suits you."

"Thanks Gray." She beamed at him, flushing slightly as she coiled a flaxen strand around her index. Natsu cleared his throat loudly.

"Oy, what about me?" He groused, his brows furrowed as he waited expectantly.

Gray snorted. A deep bellied laugh escaped him, the sound vibrating through the places they touched. He bent over slightly and pecked the glowering man lightly on the lips. "You're gorgeous babe."

"Damn straight I am." The pinkette preened, returning the ice mage's kiss, sucking in his bottom lip, and dragging a rough growl from the other man before releasing him. Snickering, Natsu waggled his eyebrows suggestively before titling his head to rest on Lucy's. He nuzzled his cheek against hers, his nose pressing against the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath, inhaling her morning dew scent.

"He's right though Luce, you're drop dead sexy." He simpered, his fingers drumming absently against her stomach even as he reached to entwine his other hand with Gray's – stroking his thumb over the cool knuckles.

She chuckled at that, the sound ringing through their otherwise silent apartment, Happy long since gone to the guild. It was the night of Elfman and Ever's engagement party, and she'd been looking forward to it for weeks. The fact that she got to dress up and show off for her two favourite boys was just a perk – and if the searing looks they were giving her were anything to go by, they seemed equally appreciative.

She raked her eyes down their figures as well, taking in the muscles rippling under their clothes and the razor-sharp angles of their jaws. Her gaze slid from sun-soaked bronze to smooth marbled alabaster, her toes curling in her heels.

Breaking out of her reverie, she reached up and kissed them both lightly on their temples, oozing affection.

Drawing away, she paused. She blinked twice before scrunching her eyebrows, staring owlishly at the pair of them.

"Did…Did you both just lose your ties!" She sputtered, her attention darting from one to the other.

Gray's face slackened in surprise as he swore under his breath, spinning around to find his missing accessory. Lucy groaned as she noticed his jacket had also managed to disappear. She lamented its loss, knowing it was unlikely to be found until least expected. She began mentally running inventory of their closet to see if she could find him another one. It was, after all, a formal affair.

Huffing, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she turned to the pyro.

He was scratching his head, his smile a bit forced as he hid one of his limbs behind his back. She squinted at him suspiciously. She glanced pointedly behind him, her arms crossing in front of her chest as she cocked her hip to the side. He ran his tongue over his incisors in a nervous gesture before sheepishly extending his hidden hand.

Inside his fist were the charred remnants of the rose hued tie she'd coerced him into earlier.

"Oops?" He tried.

She slumped, ignoring them both as she dragged her palm over her face. Slowly, she shuffled over to the dresser, digging through the various pieces before she found what she wanted. She twirled, her skirt whooshing around her long legs – the dangerously high slit catching the males' attention immediately.

Noting their eyes on her, she tossed them each a wad of cloth.

Gray let out a breath of relief as he unfurled the navy striped tie she'd found, expertly knotting it back around his neck. She shook her head at him as she shoved an extra one into her purse for later.

She then turned to Natsu, raising an eyebrow – daring him to have any complaints.

He didn't.

He grinned at her toothily as he undid his top two buttons and wound his familiar white muffler around his shoulders – ducking his chin into the soft material with a purr. He jumped up from his spot a moment later, startling the other two occupants of the room.

"All right! What're we waiting for then! Let's go!" He whooped. Still smiling, he ran over and grabbed her hand, towing her towards the bedroom door – stopping only long enough to grab Gray around his bicep to drag him along as well.

With that, the three of them headed out to the guild arm in arm – the sound of their laughter echoing through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Thanks to those of you joining me for my first posted fic on Ao3! I am also a writer on [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/~satyrykal) where the majority of my work exists. Feel free to check it out or keep a look out here for future works ^.^ 
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr [@Satyrykal](https://satyrykal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Satyrykal


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratsulu Week 2018 Prompt "Date"
> 
> Beta'd by the phenomenal [MorriganFae](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9018971/MorriganFae)

The wind howled through the city streets, whistling through the canals, a thin film of frost webbing the water. Lucy kept her head down, her chin tucked securely within the thick winter muffler. She tugged her hat further down her ears until only the tip of her nose and her eyes were open to the elements – her long blonde braids fluttering and tangling in the breeze behind her.

She trudged forward, her toes cold despite her wool socks and fleece lined boots. She'd even pulled on a pair of jeans, foregoing her usual skirt ensemble. At least it had stopped snowing, the cobblestones clear of ice, though they were streaked with dirt and salt.

She swore under her breath as she made her way down the road, knowing neither of her boyfriends would be bothered by the weather. Gray would revel in the cold, he found it refreshing. Natsu would hardly register it, impervious to most changes in temperature… though he could be a pain when the summer got too muggy. He had once complained about how the humidity messed with his hair and neither of them had ever let him live it down.

Still, it would have been better if either of them was with her, but she'd only just gotten back from a job with Erza and Levy. The dragon slayer always made sure she was toasty, while Gray – well, he wouldn't be able to help with the cold, but she still enjoyed his company...and they always managed to keep each other warm in _other _ways.

Turning the corner, she hurried her steps, anxious to reach their apartment by the river. It was on the opposite side of Magnolia from the flat she'd first leased when she'd joined Fairy Tail – more spacious to accommodate its three non-feline inhabitants.

Happy had moved in when Natsu had… which had been immediately, though the exceed tended to split his time with them and Wendy's apartment with Charle. It had taken longer to convince Gray to leave his bachelor pad, though his resistance was more ceremonial than anything else. They were hardly ever at his place, both boys preferring her homey furnishings to their own.

She giggled softly to herself as she flashed back to one evening when the ice mage had come rushing out of the bathroom, his eyes wide as he shouted incoherently about toothbrushes of all things. He'd bumbled awkwardly about how his toiletries were on the sink, and half his clothes were hung up in the bedroom closet.

It was Natsu who'd broken the ensuing silence, answering from his sprawl on the couch: _it's because you basically live here already, dumbass._

There wasn't much else to say at that.

Later that same evening, the three of them had gone together to box up the rest of Gray's things, making the move official.

Back in the present, Lucy found herself standing in front of a large brick building, the copper roofing dulled under patina and embroidered by a host of dripping icicles. Reaching down to her belt, she fingered through her keys before unlatching the front door. She made her way up the steps to the third level, her heartbeat racing in anticipation.

She heard the lock click as she pushed past the entrance, making her way into the living area while kicking her boots off. Her breath caught as she took in the scene before her.

The room was dark, the shades drawn until the only light came from a handful of flickering candles dispersed on the old oak coffee table and the kitchen counter-tops beyond. She halted, letting her bag fall to her feet as she began to shrug out of her coat, hanging it on the arm of their charcoal couch. She inhaled deeply, recognizing something savory and warm wafting from the stove.

It wasn't until she peeled her gloves off however, muffler dangling haphazardly from her shoulders, that she realized there was movement by the bedroom door.

"Guys?" She asked, voice soft, her fingers pushing her loose hair behind her frozen ears. "I'm home." She called again, hoping for a response. She startled when the door shot open and a blue blur crashed into her, knocking her into the pillows of their plush sofa.

She coughed, wrapping her arms around the bundle of fur that had attacked her, squeezing the cat to her chest.

"Happy, I missed you!" She cooed, nuzzling his head as he purred against her, his paws catching against her sweater, small lumps of yarn pilling under his claws. Her jumpers didn't have a great shelf life with him around.

"I missed you too _Lushi_, we have a surprise for you!" He beamed up at her, his whiskers jerking while his tail curled behind him, brushing against her wrist.

She perked up at that as she leaned further back into the cushions. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, the heat sinking into her as she brought her fingers up to trace the corded muscles and sun-kissed skin. A laugh rumbled from behind her, making her shiver. "If he told ya, it wouldn't be much of a surprise – would it?"

She tilted her head back to rest against a warm chest, blushing as she locked eyes with ember-lit jade. She pouted softly, fluttering her lashes – still wet from the snow outside.

"_Natsu_, won't you tell me? I've been gone all week." She elongated his name, her voice sugary as she tried to coax it out of him, twisting to press a kiss against the side of his throat. His Adam's apple jumped at the feel of her plush lips. When she pulled back, his irises had grown hazy, conflicted – as if he very much wanted to give her the answer she craved. The dragon slayer had always been easier to wrap around her pinky than the ice mage.

"Don't you fall for it Flame Brain, you promised to keep it secret." A deep voice chastised, though amusement laced his tone. Gray Fullbuster was leaning against the island counter, his arms crossed over his white shirt, the buttons half undone. She giggled at that, the sound airy as she reached out in his direction, wiggling her fingers to beckon him closer.

He obliged, skirting around the other man to plop down next to her on the couch, throwing his arm under her neck as he hugged her close, nestling into her clavicle. Happy squirmed between them, complaining until he managed to wriggle loose, settling on Natsu's bright locks as the pinkette sunk into the cushions as well.

She squealed when Gray pressed his cold nose against the underside of her jaw, batting at him playfully until he shifted down to her shoulder. He pecked the freckles there gently before straightening, pulling her onto his lap. She snuggled into him gladly, fire pulsing through her veins despite his cool touch.

"Did you miss me?" She asked, amber eyes crinkling as she looked up at him. He hummed in response, kissing the crown of her head. It was rare for her to go on missions without them.

"Of course, though you're actually back a bit earlier than we thought you'd be." He told her, his arm wrapping around her waist. She cocked an eyebrow, canting her head to the side. She shifted, letting Natsu drag her legs into his lap, her toes curling at the sparks crackling just under the surface of his skin. He ran his hands up her ankles, from her calves to her hips, melting her beneath his deft fingers.

He peered down at her, pupils dilated as he worried his lower lip. "Yeah, we had this whole thing planned. We even made dinner, but it's not done yet." He lamented, sighing heavily as he shook his head at her. She snorted at his accusatory gaze.

"Aye Lushi, we made stew and it's really yummy too! I didn't let them break or burn anything either!" Happy proclaimed from his perch. He hesitated briefly, his tail swishing before he piped up once more. "Well...almost anything. Your apron may or may not be ash…"

"What?" She squawked, eyes wide. Natsu stiffened under her look before he cleared his throat. His hands trekked back south, reaching down to curl his fingers around the soles of her feet, gently kneading the arches. She whimpered, exhaling deeply as he soothed her worn muscles, allowing him to distract her – she'd been planning to replace the ratty old thing anyway.

Gray, unwilling to take the blame for Natsu's overzealous cooking techniques, immediately jumped in, switching topics. "So, how did the job go?"

Lucy groaned, relishing the heat on her skin. Natsu tempered his fingers as he continued his massage, digging his thumb in small circles against her heel. "It went well. We didn't need to break our cover until the very end." She breathed.

It had been a covert mission at a Zentopian convent by Clover town. The three female mages had gone in under the guise of acolytes, sent to retrieve evidence that the head priestess had been siphoning donations for her own use.

"What happened?" Gray asked, his digits weaving through her hair as he undid the ties on her braids, slowly unraveling them.

"The usual. The matriarch became suspicious and tried to interrogate Levy-chan since she's so small. When we realized she was missing, Erza and I went storming in, only to find the woman tied up, and the Levy-chan reading the ledger in the back office." She explained, stretching her back as Natsu lifted his attention to her ankles and calves – scalding heat stroking her skin.

She bit back a keen before fluttering her eyes open, not realizing she'd shut them. "Now will you two stop stalling? I want my surprise." She whined, looking at them both dolefully.

Gray blinked at her slowly, but otherwise didn't react.

Unhindered, she simply focused her full attention to the weaker target. Natsu visibly gulped when she broke one leg from his hold, gliding her foot up his arm to hook at the juncture of his neck before dropping it back his lap. His mouth felt dry, wishing he could feel her bare skin instead of the denim of her jeans. They had _missed_ her.

"We had a _plan_, there was food and a bath, and _dessert _–" He listed off, his eyebrows furrowing under his messy bangs.

She didn't let him finish.

"Okay, now I'm just worried." She teased, taking in the way they avoided direct eye contact with her. She squinted at them as if she could pry the truth straight from their brains. Sadly, she didn't have mastery over telepathy. "What _exactly _are you three up to?"

Her gaze narrowed further when Gray and Natsu looked at each other, their eyes wide in silent debate. Since when were her boyfriends ever _quiet_?

A second later however, and Gray sighed, shrugging as he sunk further into the couch, his hands sliding against her stomach.

"_Fine_." He muttered, rolling his cobalt eyes. Natsu's pleading expression cleared.

The dragon slayer whooped, sliding from the sectional as he dropped her limbs back to drape across the slate fabric. He bounded across the room in a flash, scrambling out of her sight. She fidgeted in Gray's lap, tangling her fingers with his as she listened to the whisper of fabric moving in their closet.

She cocked her ear, trying to decipher what was happening, when the pinkette came barreling back to them with a noticeable skip to his step. He plopped down beside her once more, rearranging her legs on his as he leaned over to play with a strand of her hair.

Raising his right hand, he held a plain envelope between two long, tapered fingers. Her name was hastily scrawled on one side, in a cursive that could only be Gray's.

She took it wearily, her knuckles brushing against his as she licked her lips, eyes drawn. "Last time you gave me a letter, you and Captain _Fluffy _over there left on a year long training trip." She jerked her gaze from him to the exceed resting on the top of the sofa.

He had the decency to blush, the rouge blending with the shade of his hair as he grumbled, the sound vibrating through him. He focused on the lock of gold he was still twisting around his index, his other hand resting on the ice mage's knee, looking for comfort as he pouted. "Just open the damn thing."

She did, her nails running along the seal, neatly tearing it before dipping inside to find three slips of paper. Her brows furrowed as she read, pupils constricting. She glanced up into their hopeful expressions, glimmering emerald and navy watching her – motionless.

"Oh my Mavis, _really_?" She breathed, mouth half open in disbelief as she scanned the tickets over. She squealed when Gray nodded, his dark gaze crinkling as he took in her excitement. "We haven't been to Akane in years. It'll be so _warm_."

"We know how stressed out you've been, and we've got more than enough saved away. Besides, you've been complaining about the cold non-stop since December started." Gray explained, his hand slinking down to his knee to clasp Natsu's. "I don't see why though – winter is _awesome_."

"Only for you, Popsicle Dick," The dragon slayer goaded, a smirk lighting his features as he made to steal Lucy, grabbing at her waist to pull her to him.

Gray was too quick, doubling down his grip, drawing an _oomph_ from the blonde, as he glared at the fire mage. "_What_ did you say, Ash Breath?"

The man in question just grinned wider, his canines showing through the crack in his lips, running his tongue over the sharp incisors.

"You heard me." He purred, leaning into their personal space so that his forehead brushed against Gray's. Lucy cocked an eyebrow up at them from her position in the ice mage's lap. She could see the tendons in the ice mage's fist whiten. She exhaled through her nose before reaching up, pinching them both by their ears and yanking them apart.

In other words, business as usual.

Startled, Gray's grasp around her loosened enough that Natsu crooned and snatched her away, resettling her on his lap instead. The raven head groaned but reclined back, letting his left arm fall behind the dragon slayer on the couch, his fingers brushing the man's bare shoulder.

"I can't believe you got these!" She whispered, leaning over to peck Gray on the cheek before nuzzling into Natsu. The ice mage smirked, placing a soft kiss on top of his boyfriend's disheveled mane.

"It was the Pyro's idea. Look at the date stamp."

She did, tracing her fingers over the raised type font. She gasped softly. "This is the anniversary of the day we moved in together."

Gray's hand came up to rest on her thigh, sketching small circles in an affectionate gesture. His voice was low as he spoke. "What do you think?"

"I love it!" She told them, eyes bright twisting at her waist to gather them both in a hug, looping one arm around Natsu's neck and the other round Gray's torso. She brushed against their smooth muscles, reveling in the feel of their even breathing, blending in with the cadence of their heartbeats.

"You really like it?" Gray questioned, murmuring softly, his exhale caressing her throat as he leaned into her embrace. She squeezed him tighter, rubbing her nose against his.

"Yes, really." She answered, her feet swinging freely off the edge of the couch, her toes just sweeping the shaggy ivory rug. Natsu's hold on her hips tightened, his fingers lingering on the tops of her thighs, playing with the hem of her sweater.

"_How_ _much_ do you like it?" The pinkette asked, nosing at her ear, ghosting along her pulse as Gray raked his hands through her hair. She bit back a whimper at the husky undertone of his voice, the sound licking down her spine and pooling in her abdomen – the pressure building as two different sets of fingers began hiking up her jumper.

She didn't realize her eyes had fallen shut until she heard a groan from behind them – and not the type she was expecting.

Butterscotch eyes refocused as she broke away slightly to observe the cat sitting on the edge of the sofa. The feline's limbs were crossed, his paws fisted together.

"Don't you guys _start_. I missed Lushi too, and I'm not _leaving_!" He scowled, whiskers twitching in agitation. Peals of laughter flooded out of her as she untangled herself from the two boys, ignoring them as she scooped the exceed into her arms.

"Don't worry Happy, you're my favourite little man anyway." She mewed, nuzzling his face with hers. Natsu and Gray looked slightly affronted but shared an exasperated look with each other as she shuffled back into the cushions.

Natsu groaned at her dramatically, falling sideways so his head rested across the ice mage's legs, sighing when Gray began carding through his locks as if to placate him.

The blonde snickered, still cuddling with the cat as she winked at them.

_It was good to be home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far!
> 
> I am also a writer on [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/~satyrykal) where the majority of my work exists. Feel free to check it out or keep a look out here for future works ^.^ 
> 
> Otherwise, come chat with me on Tumblr [@Satyrykal](https://satyrykal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Satyrykal


	3. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratsulu Week 2018 Prompt "PDA"
> 
> Beta'd by the phenomenal [MorriganFae](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9018971/MorriganFae)

The sun beat down relentlessly, hot and arid. A touch of humidity mixed in with the salt air, swirling in the light sea breeze. The water osculated against the white sand, froth eddying onto the shore in aquamarine waves. The ocean was crisp and clear, the blue sky meeting blue water seamlessly.

The three of them had been at the beach since after breakfast, leaving their hotel room to take advantage of the warm weather and the cerulean surf. The palm trees dotting the shore swayed in the gentle wind, in sharp contrast to the biting gusts that had haunted the streets of Magnolia only a few weeks prior. Winter was only just beginning to meld into spring in their hometown, while the coast here was already balmy and temperate.

Lucy lay on a teal towel stretched over the sand below a wide umbrella the boys had erected earlier. She lay on her stomach, the straps of her white bikini untied at the neck to prevent unwanted tan lines. The strings hung loosely on her shoulders while she kicked her long creamy legs in the air, crossing them at the ankles as she immersed herself in the book she'd packed.

She was facing the sea, large black sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose, her hair pulled up in a messy bun – still damp from her soak in the water earlier. The novel was a recommendation from Levy, a classic written a century earlier in Crocus, detailing the life of a huntress who crossed into faerie lands to protect her family. As she came to the end of the chapter, she paused, blinking into the bright rays shining down on her.

Resting her chin on her folded arms, she could see her boyfriends in the water, wrestling each other down beneath the waves, grappling for leverage to see if they could dunk one another under. She smiled at their playfulness, warmth that had nothing to do with the sun toasting her from the inside out.

Last time she'd looked up, they had been racing out to the large volcanic rock past the reef, nothing more than specks on the horizon. Once they stroked back to shore, panting for air, they were already screaming about rematches. Judging by the cocky smirk on Gray's face, she had gathered he was the victor, though Natsu could be heard complaining loudly about how it was cheating for their boyfriend to have _frozen_ him in place.

They'd ambled over to her towel, dripping wet as they demanded she act as judge, jury and executioner. Silently, she'd agreed with the fire mage about the noirette's underhanded tactics, but she refused to be pulled into the argument. It wasn't as if Natsu wasn't equally guilty. When she had been swimming with them earlier, he'd tried boiling Gray like a lobster as a joke, forgetting she was nearby and didn't have the ice mage's ability to cool herself off.

If that wasn't reason enough, her interference almost always led to one of the men pouting childishly in the corner – and both tended towards unwitting destruction when upset, like toddlers throwing a tantrum.

Luckily, she wasn't asked to referee the current wrestling match. She bit her lip, rolling it between her teeth as she snickered at their hi jinks. The dragon slayer had their partner in a headlock as he dunked him below the waves, intermittently pulling him back up by the scruff of his neck. To non-wizards this may have appeared violent, but she knew them – knew the restrained power that hummed just beneath their skin. To them, this might as well have been foreplay.

She raised a slender brow as she saw how close they were tangled and amended the statement in her mind.

It was _definitely_ foreplay, and she estimated there was a high probability they might try to drag her in as well, but knowing they'd respect her decision and go off on their own if she dismissed them in favor of relaxing. She could still feel the slight soreness in her core from their activities the prior night. They'd been running her ragged since they'd arrived at the resort – utterly insatiable balls of energy.

At the same time, Lucy couldn't deny the ache forming there the longer she watched them, rubbing her thighs together to alleviate the rising need between her legs. She worried the inside of her cheek. If she were honest with herself, she had no intention to lay idly by if they wanted to go another round. Who needed rest when you had their silken skin and plush lips?

Back in the water, Gray was sputtering as the pinkette released him, his hand jabbing in the open air as he scolded the dragon slayer. Natsu for his part, seemed entirely unrepentant, slinging around the ice mage's shoulders, and leaning in to nuzzle his neck, his coral locks sticking out in every which direction. The raven head's posture loosened as he allowed the embrace, wrapping his own arm low around the other man's waist, fingers lingering on the top of his red board shorts.

Lucy's toes curled in the sand, the grains rough as they clung to her sweat slicked skin. She sighed, her chest heaving as she breathed, drinking in the sight of them together, oblivious to the people splashing about around them. They were _adorable_.

She giggled to herself, a wind-chime sound. She knew they would protest if she called them that, but debated doing it anyway to see how they would react. Maybe they'd carry her back to their hotel room and throw her onto the bed and…

She smacked her lips as she traced the broad expanse of their bare chests with amber spiced eyes, their muscles glistening under the light, salt water standing their already messy hair at ends. They were long-limbed – lean, tempered, and dangerous – and yet so _so_ tender when they touched her, their fingers gliding across her naked body. Heat rivaling that of the sun coiled in her gut as wetness pooled at her center, leaving her squirming on the towel beneath her.

If he wasn't already distracted by their dark-haired boyfriend pressed against him in the ocean, she knew Natsu would have scented her arousal. She shivered as she pictured his expression: jade eyes feral as he smirked at her, fangs visible between his full lips before murmuring to Gray, attracting both their full attentions.

She was pulled from her wicked thoughts when a shadow fell over her blanket. Glancing up through her shades, she saw a stranger towering over her, wearing blue swim shorts and a wife beater. He was trim, face angular with a shock of ginger curls, reminding her a little of a young Reedus or Jet. She craned her neck, curious as to what he wanted, pushing down the flash of irritation – wanting to go back to her study (lecherous ogling) of her boys.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked politely, offering a small smile... a_ very _small smile. She was anxious to get back to her languid perusal of the perfect male specimens she called her partners.

"Hey yourself babe, what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here on your own?" He grinned back at her, muddy brown eyes tracing her curves.

Her brows twitched, the vein in her temple pulsing. She didn't like the sound of the endearment oozing from his mouth. Only Natsu and Gray could call her babe... and sometimes Cana – because honestly, she didn't know how to make her friend stop... and she was past caring. However, outside the three of them, no one got away with calling her _babe_.

She sniffed slightly, her skin crawling under his slimy gaze. She supposed the resemblance to Reedus and Jet stopped at looks. At least her friends were gentlemen. She turned back pointedly to her book, flitting it open to look busy, staring at the text without reading it. She knew guys like this, they were sleazy but harmless. She dismissed him with a few choice words, hoping he'd vanish in thin air and leave her be.

"That's none of damn your business." She didn't look up. A beat of silence passed before she heard him chuckle.

"Don't be like that, we were just going to have a nice chat. I can keep you company – maybe even help you put on some more suntan lotion. Looks like you could use some more _lubrication _on your back." He leered, licking his lips in an exaggerated motion. Her stomach lurched.

Her mouth turned down in a scowl as she reached up behind her to quickly retie the laces of her top before pushing up to her elbows to glower, fire in her eyes.

"Now listen here, _buddy _–"

* * *

A few dozen meters away, among the waves, Natsu had one arm sling around Gray's shoulders, holding him close enough that their arms and part of their chests brushed, his hand tangled at nape of his boyfriend's neck. The ice mage had a loose grip around Natsu's waist, hooking his thumbs into his shorts.

They were both breathing hard as they were wrapped tightly together, trying to get their heart rates under control after grappling in the water. Their skin was slick, shimmering in the heat. Looking into the indigo eyes before him, pupils blown wide, the dragon slayer could feel the anticipation growing in his gut...and _lower_.

Time in the sun had given the fair man a touch of colour to his ivory complexion, making him that much more irresistible. Natsu felt his throat bob at the thought of running his hands all over the contours of Gray's delectable abdomen, to the coiled strength in his banded arms, and down the dark trail below his navel – vanishing beneath his swimsuit.

Natsu hissed when the hands at his waist slipped to his ass below the water line, pulling him closer so their hips were flush against each other. The pinkette groaned as he felt the hardness pressing into him, his own body reacting as he buried his face in the crook of Gray's neck. He could feel the man smirking against his hair, _the bastard_.

But he did so _enjoy _the noirette's kinks.

Skimming his nose against the man's throat, running his canines over his pulse, the fire mage inhaled deeply – purring when he took in the pine and snow scent that made his blood boil. Gray always reminded him of winter, while Lucy was spring. When he'd first told them that, they'd both blushed – trying to play it off. Over the years however, they began wearing it like a badge of honor, finding new ways to manipulate his sense of smell to their advantage.

Lucy was particularly adept at it, wrapping him around her finger with the musky undertone to her perfume when she was aroused.

He'd noticed her attention from the beach earlier, lava shooting straight to his groin as he nuzzled the shell of Gray's ear, jerking his chin in the direction of the blonde on the sand.

The noirette clucked his tongue, eyes flashing as he drank in the image of Lucy stretched out on the blanket, all soft curves and smooth creamy skin. He tightened his grip on the fire mage. He bent down, lips ghosting the dragon slayer's cheek as he spoke.

"Feel like putting on a show?" Gray breathed, tasting the tang of salt on the other man's skin as he lapped at the corner of his jaw – Natsu snarled at that, low and guttural. It was all the answer the raven head received before his lips were seized in a clash of tongue and teeth.

Natsu was lost in sensation as he ravaged his partner's mouth, biting down hard on his lower lip – enough that the ice mage growled back at him. Not to be outdone, Gray brought up one hand to the pinkette's errant locks, raking his fingers through the tangles and digging his blunt nails against the scalp. His other hand stayed on the firm curvature of the dragon slayer's ass, jerking him forward in a deep grind, swallowing his moans.

It was a push and pull, ebbing and flowing like the ocean around them – a fervent need overtaking them as their hands wandered, ignoring the world that grew more distant with each passing moment. Gray's mind was growing fuzzy, his thumbs digging into the V-indentation of Natsu's hips, following the carved lines south when the pinkette froze, his lips stiff. Furrowing his brow, the ice mage pulled back reluctantly, withdrawing his hands and placing then safely on the man's spine. He glanced around to see if anyone was staring, wondering if his boyfriend had grown self-conscious.

It wasn't likely, but there was a first time for everything.

He worried the inside of his cheek with more force than necessary, tasting copper. Clearing his throat, the raven-haired man canted his head to the side to try and read Natsu's expression, but his jade eyes were shadowed – blank. The demon slayer's frown became more pronounced, unsure why they had stopped. It was true that the pinkette was more affectionate with Lucy in public, but that was purposeful. Gray tended to shy away from physical displays with either of them, preferring intimacy in private moments.

Still, the perceived rejection didn't sit well with him, anxiety bubbling in his chest. Not because he was angry, but because he was afraid he might have crossed some invisible line with his boyfriend without meaning to. No matter how long they had been together, he put his partners' comfort first.

He was about to ask what was wrong when Natsu's head snapped up.

A shiver bolted down his spine at the glare on the man's face – drawn eyebrows, narrowed gaze, jaw clenched – a leashed ferocity radiating from him. Gray followed his line of sight. The fire wizard was staring in the direction of their girlfriend – but she wasn't alone.

A tall man was hovering over her frame, but even if Gray's eyesight wasn't as sharp as the dragon slayer's, he could see the tension in her shoulders. She'd pushed herself up into a partial recline, one arm raised to point her index in the air in jagged movements. That too, wasn't the issue… the problem was that the stranger had reached out, encircling her forearm to try and pull her closer as he spoke.

Gray was too far away to understand what was being said, but Natsu had no such problem.

"That _fucker_."

The dragon slayer gritted his teeth, searing heat piercing through him – his aura darkening. They shared a look, eyes blazing.

In the space of a second they were both moving, instinct leading them to the woman they both loved.

* * *

"Get your bloody fingers _off _me before I _break _them." Lucy hissed, her lips contorted in a snarl – words dripping like venom. Her muscles contracted in his grip, ready to yank away from him. The man snickered, his grin lazy as his eyes fell to half mast.

"Look at you, so _cute_ with your lips all red like that. We can put that mouth to good use." He simpered, his fingers tightening like a vice.

They had been arguing for a few minutes now, and it had taken an ugly turn. When she'd suggested _he shove a stick up his ass_, his face had fallen in shock before gathering himself. He'd sneered at her then, the playful attitude giving way to something sinister as he'd taunted her – believing her weak – wanting to intimidate her.

A glance to her right proved that her key pouch was lying as far away from her as possible, anchoring the bottom edge of her towel. She set her jaw. It didn't matter, she didn't need them to deal with this _slimeball_.

Flexing her fingers and balling them in a fist, she gave him one final warning – laced with contempt. "Last chance or you'll be sorry."

He guffawed, his body vibrating exaggeratedly as he threw his head back. The laughter flat and false.

"_Big_ words for a _little _lady like y –"

"You don't listen that well do you, shithead? The _lady _gave you another shot and you wasted it." The voice was deep, threatening, as it captured their attention. Gray approached from less than a yard away, his arms crossed over his bare chest, muscles bulging with tension. "Damn stupid if you ask me."

The stranger faltered visibly as he took in the ice mage who stood half a head taller, shoulders broader. The stranger relaxed his grip on Lucy's arm, and she wrenched it away from him, sliding to her knees. She rubbed at the spot, trying to erase the feel of his touch against her skin. She scowled, hoping he hadn't left a bruise. The man didn't notice, focusing instead on the noirette in front of him.

"Look man, I didn't know she had a boyfriend or anything." He started, perspiration dripping from his forehead to stain his white tank with greasy spots. He held his hands in front of him, placating. Gray wasn't having it, the muscle in his jaw lurching as he widened his stance – eyes arctic.

"_Oh._ Well, if you didn't know she was my girlfriend, then it's_ no problem_." Gray lashed out, voice clipped with sarcasm– taking a step forward as his arms fell to the sides and frost gathered at his fingertips.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I'll just get out of your hair –" He cut off immediately when he felt heat blazing behind him – the air muggy and thick.

"You're not going anywhere until you_ fucking apologize_."

The oaf spun on his heel, his neck cracking when he took in the incensed fire mage before him. Natsu didn't bother putting a damper on his magic, flames licking up his arms freely. His pupils were constricted to thin slits, obsidian kindled garnet. Lucy choked back a snicker, poorly disguising it as a cough.

She wasn't overly upset this asshole was getting what was coming to him.

"Wh-what? I - who are you?" The stranger floundered at the arrival of another male, this one raging with hellfire, his body as lethally toned as the noirette behind him. His throat was dry as he backed up slightly until he had both men in his vision.

"Her boyfriend." Natsu's voice was flat but his eyes flashed, the colours rippling with the force of his emotions.

"Wait, y-you too?" The man babbled, gaping as he looked between them again and back to the busty blonde he'd been trying to pick up earlier. His knees buckled before he righted himself, his shirt damp from sweat.

"Yeah, what of it?" Gray scowled, his forehead ticking the longer the idiot who'd insulted Lucy stood before them. This was seemingly beyond the level of this nitwit's comprehension, and the ice mage grew bored of watching him try to compute what they were telling him.

"_Both_ of you are dating her?" His tone brimming with disbelief.

"What of it –"

"–You gotta problem with that?"

The replies were instant, stinging with rebuff, as Gray and Natsu both walked forward – crowding him as the jerk began to creep behind Lucy. A glint flickered in the interloper's eyes as if he'd gained a measure of newfound respect for the two men. His guard began to drop and he whistled – long and low.

"_Damn_, you guys are into that stuff? I mean she's a _hot _piece of ass but –" He didn't get to finish his sentence because a fist came crashing into his face, his molars cracking at the force – blood pooling from his split gums and lip. He folded in on himself, his hands cradling his jaw at the impact. He released a pathetic whimper, brown eyes wide as he took in his assailant.

Lucy was on her feet, one hand cocked on her hip while the other was fisted at her side – the amber in her irises crackling with starlight.

He gawked at her again, wincing at the heated glare she gave before turning to the blonde's boyfriends. They stood smirking at him, positively gleeful.

"I told you, you fatuous _ingrate_." She seethed, marching up to him until their faces were inches apart. Somehow, even with her smaller stature, she seemed to be looking down her nose, as if he were vermin. "You had one last chance and you fucking _blew _it! Hot piece of ass? _Seriously_? Did your mother teach you _any_ manners, or were you just _born _dumb and senseless?" She shrieked, emphasizing each word with a sharp jab to his ribs, her long manicured nails pricking his skin.

She railed at him, gathering the amused attention of the other beach goers as her voice echoed along the shore – insulting his intelligence, his ancestors, and the size of his dick.

Gray and Natsu just sat on the beach towel, settling in to get a front row seat as their girlfriend _demolished _the man into tatters. Natsu made a casual remark about wanting popcorn.

"Always thinking with your stomach. Do you know how _loud _you chew? I'd be missing all of this!" The ice wizard teased.

"Pfft...not my fault if you have the hearing of an old man." But he shut up when they heard the strange man start blubbering.

Gray reclined with his legs splayed out, holding himself up on his elbows as Natsu placed his head on the noirette's lap. The dragon slayer folded his arms on his stomach and hummed contently as the ice mage combed his coral hair, tugging lightly in a way that made the pinkette's toes curl as they watched the scene play out.

They couldn't help but be protective of their partner – their hackles rising whenever they perceived a threat – even if she didn't need them to come to her defense. She had chastised them for it before, insisting she was capable of dealing with danger on her own. It was a fact they knew well, having seen her in action more times than they could count.

After all, Lucy Heartfilia was a force unto herself and she never let them forget it.

Hell, they didn't _want _to – it was one of the reasons they fell for her in the first place.

So they were happy to take a back seat for now, content to let her handle the situation on her own. Grins stretched across both their faces, pride tingling through them as they continued to observe her – all hellbent with righteous fury as her flaxen locks swirled around her, taut muscles gleaming in the drenching sunlight.

It was a balancing act. They weren't always perfect, but it was the way they worked and they wouldn't change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far!
> 
> I am also a writer on [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/~satyrykal) where the majority of my work exists. Feel free to check it out or keep a look out here for future works ^.^ 
> 
> Otherwise, come chat with me on Tumblr [@Satyrykal](https://satyrykal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Satyrykal


	4. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratsulu Week 2018 Prompt "Bedtime/Cuddles"
> 
> Beta'd by the phenomenal [MorriganFae](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9018971/MorriganFae)

Light spilled through the sheer, cotton-lace curtains of the bedroom, bathing the long flaxen tresses in shimmering gold. The figure on the bed shifted, curling onto her side, nestling her face into the crooked arm beside her. She sighed, burying her nose further into the warmth, while extending her toes in the other direction, seeking cool relief.

Lucy rested her head on Natsu's corded bicep, lying diagonally along their bed with her arm thrown around his waist. Her legs were tangled with Gray's, anchoring him in place even as he sprawled on his pillow – his arm dangling off the edge of the mattress. It was their usual arrangement, the boys stuck her in the middle else wise they'd spend half the night bickering about body temperatures and keep her from blissful rest.

The dragon slayer had a bad track record of igniting their linens in retaliation to something their boyfriend had done. Once he had even scorched their bed – which Gray promptly froze to put out the flames – leaving a water-logged mattress to go along with the already burnt blankets.

Exasperated beyond belief, Lucy had threatened to start camping out on the couch if they ever pulled a stunt like that again. They'd vehemently recoiled from the idea, reluctantly learning to play nice after dark. Still, it amused her to wake up those few mornings when they'd both wrap around her, and by extension each other – their fingers woven together over her abdomen.

At the moment however, she was too exhausted to move an inch. The three of them had just gotten in from Kunugi late last night on the red eye train. The pinkette had been a motion-sick mess, falling over her lap while Gray had tucked his chin against the tender skin of her neck, eyes closed as he dozed. She forced her to stay stock-still to prevent herself from disturbing them. She hadn't slept a wink during the four-hour trek and her neck was _killing_ her by the end of it.

When they had finally trudged home, she'd dumped her bag in the ice mage's hands and shambled to the bed, shedding her outer clothes along the way. The boys had only chuckled, changing into their pajamas pants before crawling in after her.

Now, the sun was high above the horizon as morning bled into midday. The glare of its shine painting the inside of their eyelids crimson as they squinted against the glare. With a slight moan, Lucy tucked herself further into the pinkette's side, the small movement pulling him from slumber.

Blinking blearily, he yawned – his incisors peeking through as his mouth stretched wide.

Exhaling, he glanced over at the two other occupants of the bed, one hiding against him while the other was half dangling off the edge. Natsu snorted at that, noticing in amusement that the other man had managed to strip down entirely and kicked off most of the comforter. Only Lucy's stranglehold on his legs kept the blanket covering the noirette's modesty. Which without the blankets wasn't modest at all.

Rubbing the lingering sleep from his eyes, the dragon slayer ran his tongue over his lips as he drank in his partners. He followed the slope of his boyfriend's spine and the strong contours of his muscles. His dark hair fell into his slanted eyes, the curve of his mouth lax in unconsciousness.

Natsu smirked, he knew exactly how to change that. Out of the three of them, Gray had always been the lightest sleeper.

He reached over with his right arm, resting his fingers at the small of his back, absently drawing patterns into the pale skin. He began trailing them north, following the indentations of his vertebrae, lingering to caress the corded expanse of the ice mage's shoulders. Natsu snickered to himself as he noticed the man twitch, not yet in the realm of wakefulness. However, as much as he was enjoying the view, the pinkette was growing bored with the still calm – wanting the attention of his companions.

He fought the urge to pinch the juncture of the man's neck to open his eyes faster, knowing it would earn him Gray's icy ire… and he wanted something quite _different_ for that morning. Slowly, he threaded his fingers through the feathery raven locks, raking his nails against Gray's scalp in soothing motions. The man groaned, leaning into the touch as his eyes fluttered open.

He raised himself up on an elbow, stretching as his abdominals clenched, Natsu's hand still carding through his hair. He hummed, the sound low and rumbling in his throat as he fell back against his pillow. He shuffled towards the center of the mattress so he could hook his arm around the fire mage, the blonde caught between them both.

"What time is it?" Gray mumbled, his words sleep logged even as he brushed his knuckles along the tanned sternum across from him. Natsu squirmed slightly, the motion tickling, but allowed it as heat began to sizzle in his veins.

"Dunno, looks late. Figured it was time to get up though. Besides, I'm hungry." He answered, his stomach twisting. Gray huffed, though the vibrations of his chest gave away concealed laughter.

"You're always hungry, Pyro. Why didn't you just get up and let us sleep?" He asked groggily, burying his nose into Lucy's hair as he observed it glinting in the light, inhaling the floral scent. Natsu rolled his eyes, flexing his bicep from under the girl using him as a pillow.

"You saw how tired she was last night, I didn't wanna to wake her up right away."

"So, you woke _me_ up instead?" Gray growled, glaring at the obsidian eyes in front of him. Natsu worried the inside of his cheek to fight a smile, dropping his hand to flick the other man lightly on the nose.

"Yup." He smacked his lips with a light pop. "I don't care if I bother _you_." The dragon slayer teased. Gray pinched his ear in retaliation, the pinkette wriggling out of the hold a moment later – a smirk plastered wide on his face.

"You're such a jackass." The ice mage complained.

"True, but you love me." Natsu chirped back, reaching over to secure the other man's chin between his index and thumb, pulling him in for a lingering kiss. It started soft, nothing like the rough edginess they normally shared – both more aggressive with one another than they ever were with their girlfriend. The embrace soon changed, becoming a dance of teeth and tongue as they battled against each other, forever the competitive ones.

Gray was the first to pull away, nipping at Natsu's lower lip as he retreated, earning a purr from the simmering fire mage. He chuckled, brushing his thumb against the pinkette's cheekbone in affection before tracing his jaw down to his throat, his clavicle, and down his arm until his fingers threaded through Lucy's golden locks. She hadn't stirred, not even as they'd leaned over her – though he suspected that might have been more from sheer stubbornness than actual exhaustion.

Natsu followed the path of Gray's hand as it settled into the blonde's tresses as they flowed over the arm she was slumbering on. He craned his neck slightly, nuzzling her nose with his own, trying to coax her out of her cocoon.

He skated his lips against the corner of her mouth, trailing up to the hollow of her ear. "Hey Lucy, time to get up."

She shivered slightly at the puff of breath in the shell of her ear, but kept her eyes cinched shut.

Unfortunately for her, the boys didn't miss her reaction – twin smirks alighting their features as they glanced down at her. They shared a look as Gray winked, dropping his hand to slide down her side, pattering against her waist as he kissed her shoulder, butterflying up her neck.

"Yeah sleepy head, can't stay in bed all day." He muttered against her skin, his lips quirking when she tipped her head back to give him more thorough access, though her eyes remained shut. That was fine, this was one of their favourite games – the two of them took immense pleasure in teasing the celestial mage awake. Unlike Natsu, who really _could_ sleep like the dead, they knew she could only keep this act up for so long.

The dragon slayer began inching back to her jaw, speaking directly against her lips – his touch hot and fleeting. "What's that fairy tale you're always going on about? With the prince who kisses the girl awake?"

A light blush dusted the bridge of her nose as she bit her lip, her toes curling against Gray's calves. Her voice was muted, but they could her the mumble, "Still _bedtime_."

Natsu's smile grew wider at her slurred speech, running his tongue along her pout – refusing to close the distance entirely. He lifted slightly to meet indigo eyes. "What do ya say, Snowflake? Want to see if it works?"

Gray's responding grin was salacious. "Sure, I bet it'll work even faster if there were _two _princes."

Lucy stiffened slightly between them, her inhalations picking up as her heartbeat raced. Taking that as all the answer they needed, they got to work turning the woman into a whimpering mess. Without pause, Natsu bent forward, sealing his lips against hers, stealing the breath from her lungs.

His fingers, still trapped under her, threaded into the hairs at her nape, angling her head to secure her to him as he pushed into her mouth. She moaned, the sound leaving her without permission as his tongue tangled with her own, running along the roof of her mouth. Her back arched as she took in the teeth scraping against the pulse at her throat, Gray biting down before soothing the hurt with a quick suck.

She whimpered, straightening as her limbs snaked out, desperate for contact from the two men she loved most in the world. One hand reached down to her waist to entwine with Gray's as he stroked the bare skin of her stomach, each pass edging higher to the base of her ribs. The other went up, splaying along Natsu's jaw as she traced her fingers along the scar on his neck and cheek – his light stubble rough against her skin. He growled at her, sinking his canines into her lower lip in approval as he pulled back to let her breathe.

Her eyes fluttered open, the deep copper foggy. Her lashes, a shade darker than her hair, ghosted against his nose as she panted – Gray hadn't relented on his attack of her neck, his hand skirting the lace of her bra.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Luce." Natsu murmured, against her jaw, slinking down to her collarbone even as Gray's fingers tilted her face towards him, his other palm pushing on her shoulder so that she lay flat on her back. The blankets had been thrown off the side of the bed, leaving her in nothing but her underwear in the cool air. With her blood boiling, electrifying her skin, she couldn't bring herself to care. She had nothing to hide from them, anyway.

"That's one way to put it, I feel like I was tricked." She tried to sound upset but couldn't muster the effort, her voice coming out reedy. Instead, she took in a ragged breath as she felt Natsu's hand running a trail from her hip to her knee before repeating the circuit. Gray was still caressing her stomach, grazing the side of her breast as he tugged her earlobe between his teeth, causing her to hiss.

Her blood was molten, heat raging through her.

"We were just following directions, like in that story." Gray murmured, his voice subdued as he pressed his lips against hers, his own gut clenching as she trembled against them.

She laughed despite herself, her voice high and airy as she spoke. "This isn't exactly what I _meant_."

"Really? How did the story go again?" Natsu growled, licking a path down her sternum. Her eyes squeezed shut again as he began gliding along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh – she swore, struggling to concentrate on his words.

"It's a ballad from Pergrande – Prince Phillip defeats the drag – dragon… and then st-storms the castle to..._ngh_...awaken Aurora with true love's kiss." She mewled, gasping when the fire mage bit the tender skin above her breast. He licked his lips as he looked up at her, jade flashing from the shadows cast by his bangs.

"Well, the first part sounds like crap cause dragons are the fucking _best_." He snarled. His canines visible when he heard Gray choke back a laugh. "But I think we did a damn good job with the second part."

"Fine, fine. _Yes,_ my beloved heroes you have awakened me." She sighed dramatically, smiling when she heard Gray chuckle again, pecking him on the lips. She ran her fingers through his nightshade hair, so distinct from her own dawn-soaked locks. She gave him another departing nibble on the nose before glancing down at Natsu, trying her best to remain unaffected by their joint caresses. She was unsuccessful, but they were polite enough not to point it out.

Still, game had to be played to its foregone conclusion.

"Why am I awake anyway? You guys could eat without me, I really don't mind." She queried, one hand dropping to clench the pillow beside her head as Gray did something _delightful_ with his teeth. She'd been half-listening to the boys' conversation before she was fully conscious.

"We _really_ couldn't." Natsu murmured, kissing his way down her torso, pausing to swirl his tongue in her navel and suck the skin just below it – marking her. Small pink blotches blossomed on her skin from where he'd touched her.

"Did you want me to make waffles, then?" She knew they were both hopeless in the kitchen. Gray could only handle things like smoothies, and Natsu had been banned from using the stove since he refused to use the pilot light correctly. They did alright if Happy was around to supervise, but the feline wouldn't return from his trip with Charle and Wendy until tomorrow.

_Oh._

Happy wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

Her back bowed again when the hand stroking her thigh began climbing, flirting with the hem of her panties. Natsu spread her legs, preventing her from rubbing them together, wetness pooling in her panties. She left out a shudder, her fuzzy mind finally putting the pieces together – their searing touches, their urgency.

"No, but we _are_ hungry. Right, Natsu?" Gray growled, his hand sneaking to the clasp under her, flicking the catch expertly as the straps of her bra gave way.

"Oh yeah, absolutely _starving_." The pinkette drawled, his words laced with sin.

A moment later, she cried out as the hand between her legs finally – _finally_ – reached the spot she so craved. A moan followed soon after, only to be swallowed as Gray captured her mouth with his own. He coaxed her lips open, giving a teasing suck to the tip of her tongue. His hands were on her chest, kneading and pulling and pinching in a way he knew drove her crazy – the cold signature of his touch in sharp contrast to her scalding flesh.

She whimpered as she melted into him, the pooling heat in her abdomen flaring when suddenly she felt a _different _pair of rough lips grazing her hip bone before going lower.

Then _lower_.

The hot mouth branded her as it joined the fingers already at her core.

As her mind went blinding white, she couldn't help but think that _this_ was certainly a wakeup call to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far!
> 
> I am also a writer on [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/~satyrykal) where the majority of my work exists. Feel free to check it out or keep a look out here for future works ^.^ 
> 
> Otherwise, come chat with me on Tumblr [@Satyrykal](https://satyrykal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Satyrykal


	5. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratsulu Week 2018 Prompt "AU"
> 
> Beta'd by the phenomenal [MorriganFae](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9018971/MorriganFae)
> 
> Warning: This chapter is angsty, so skip if you do not feel comfortable with discussions surrounding death and loss.

er sapphire locks flowed behind her, coiling in the water like a halo. The blue tresses melded with the nuanced shades of the waves, until it was almost impossible to find where she ended and the ocean began. She was the sea incarnate as the currents swirled around her, the blotted light of the sun straining to reach them from the surface above.

Gray's heart beat erratically as he stared at her through the tides, something twisting in his chest when she smiled, lips quirking. The chiffon of the gown she wore wrapped around her figure like second skin, flaring around her porcelain legs like a mermaid's tail. She stretched her hand out towards him with her palm facing up, beckoning him forward with the crook of her slender finger.

He swallowed hard, lungs burning below the waves, but he swam deeper, further down – away from the open sky and towards those hypnotic indigo irises. They captivated him, pulling him under with her siren's call. He moved, every inch was hard won as if he were paddling through sludge, his limbs heavy and sluggish as he made his way to her in the aquatic depths.

Finally – _finally_ – his fingers brushed hers, and his heart clenched at the familiar feel, the warmth like a signature – he would recognize her touch anywhere. Her name was on his lips, but he couldn't speak under the sea, small air bubbles drifting up when he tried. Lightning flooded through his veins, electric... jolting his senses as if he'd been thrown back when he realized she wasn't entirely tangible. His touch was fleeting as she wavered between solid and fluid.

He blinked. Her rosy lips were still upturned, but there was _pain_ in those aqua eyes, the lapis fading as the world around them grew hazy, faint and colourless.

No, not colourless… but a singular tone – red.

Panic gripped him, his pulse thrashing as blood churned around them. His eyes darted across her form to search for the source of injury, but she was already tugging her hand from his grasp. His chest hurt as she drew her palms to her abdomen, scarlet oozing from a wound that pierced straight through her. It was gaping, and he knew without checking that it went through to the other side. It missed her vertebrae, but did far too much damage to soft, vulnerable organs.

He clenched his fist, tendons frosting over as he rolled his knuckles.

_No, not again. Please no._

Gray could see her lips moving, but he couldn't hear anything under the roaring water. Still, he knew what she was saying.

He knew those words as if they were etched into his very _soul_. Time was a chain attached to a pocket watch, ticking down… shackling him to a moment long past.

She spoke, the sound reverberating through him like icy shards.

"Because Juvia's life –"

He rolled the flesh of his lip between his teeth, tasting the tang of pennies on his tongue, metallic.

_Please don't, I can't…_

"–will forever and always belong only to you, Gray-sama." It haunted him, that spark in her eyes. That _trust_. He had never earned it, but he craved it – yearned for a second chance to make things right.

_I don't want this. Please, please just come back…_

_I'll do anything..._

The pressure increased, hemming him in, his pulse thudding in his ears. She was fading behind a tide of garnet, drifting further away by the moment, the crimson curling like fog… blurring her out. In another instant, he wouldn't be able to see her.

The burn was becoming too much, breath choking his throat, struggling to escape. He couldn't do it anymore, couldn't fight what his body demanded, even as his mind blitzed and went haywire. He screamed, the water rushing into his lungs, drowning him as he howled – his hand still extended to the woman just beyond his reach.

* * *

Gray bolted upright in the bed, his throat raw as he continued to scream into the dark night – the sound screeching out of him without his consent. A thin sheen of sweat coated his skin and he felt like flames were licking his flesh. The heat scorched through him, searing and agonizing – nothing like touch of the fire mage he loved so dearly. His chest was bare, dragging in cool mouthfuls of air, desperate to extinguish the blaze. His raven hair matted to his forehead, the locks ruffled as he gripped it by the roots, jerking harshly.

Sobs wracked through his frame as he folded in on himself. He felt the tracks of moisture sliding down, gathering on his chin. He brought up a shaky hand as he finally noticed the tears, wet salt drenching his skin.

The bed shifted beside him and his eyes darted around the shadowed room, as if he wasn't entirely sure where he was. _When_ he was.

But then calloused hands grasped his shoulders, while softer fingers skimmed down his back in comfort as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"_Hey_, it's okay. You're fine babe, we're right here with you." The baritone was rough with sleep, but achingly tender as a shudder ran through him. Gray let his face drop into the crook of the man's sun-kissed neck. He inhaled the scent of smoke and petrichor as a second figure draped across his back. His girlfriend nuzzled between his shoulder blades as he picked up her sweet perfume: jasmine in morning dew. He gulped in air, his breathing fractured.

Home – they smelled like home.

They murmured to him, cooing, soothing his frayed nerves with gauzy words that wrapped around him like a salve. He kept his lids firmly shut, knowing they wouldn't judge him when he felt vulnerable. He trusted them implicitly.

When his body's trembling began to stutter and slow by inches, Natsu pulled Gray closer to his chest while Lucy slid her hands down his arms and spine in long, comforting stokes. He relished the warmth of their touch, cocooned tightly between them. The trio sat on the center of the mattress, the disheveled blankets kicked down to their feet – the silence thick and heavy in the dark.

"A nightmare?" Natsu questioned, quiet and gentle as he mumbled in his boyfriend's ear. There was no judgement in the statement, only concern.

Gray tried to swallow, but his mouth was parched. His throat bobbed as he nodded, the motion stilted. He could hear the rumbling of thunder in the distance, a steady patter of liquid pelting the glass window panes –

_Drip, drip, drop._

So that was why…

He never slept well during storms, the sound of rain drowning him in an ocean of memories. Once so reassuring, it now hung over him like a black cloud.

It was something his partners knew well. So he doubted his panic attack came as much of a surprise.

They had been the ones who had comforted him, back when it first happened, and the war was just dying down. Once the raging battles came to an end, he had felt hollow as he began to reflect on what had happened. What he'd lost. _Who_ he'd lost.

He'd withdrawn at first, mourning for the words he never said, for the sacrifice he didn't deserve.

He hoarded his misery. That was the thing about pain that no one ever mentioned… how if the wound was deep enough, you _wanted _to feel it – because the alternative was the frostbitten guilt that numbed _everything_.

He pushed everyone away in his shame, but after a while, Lucy and Natsu had decided enough was enough. They badgered him, parking themselves outside his apartment when he didn't answer the door, shoehorning their way back into his life. They refused to let him wallow in his guilt as he was wont to do.

_Friends don't abandon each other_, they'd insisted – exonerating him all of blame - and he swore part of him fell in love just for that. For the unconditional faith they had in him, for the forgiveness he couldn't allow himself.

Over the months, he began to knit back together slowly, healing in their presence. He smiled more – laughing and teasing – his past self returning in exponential flashes. They were thick as thieves... but he noticed the changes too.

He noted the lingering touches between his two friends – the way they glanced at each other, silent messages being communicated between them. He recognized those gazes. It was the way he used to look at the water mage. So, it wasn't a surprise when he walked in one day to see them twisted together. He'd grinned, teasing the pair as he tried grabbing onto some semblance of happiness to give to them...to offer like a gift. He knew this stage in their relationship had been a long time coming, hard fought for and fairly won.

He didn't begrudge them for it.

For a while he was partially successful, but he felt uncomfortable as the third wheel – unsure if they _truly _wanted him there. He didn't want their pity. So he began to withdraw again, but recognition flared in their eyes and they only clung to him harder, refusing to allow him to become that empty husk once more.

Then one night, when he was too tired to go home after hanging out with them, he'd crashed on Lucy's couch. Unfortunately, it started raining at some point after they'd all gone to bed. He'd started tossing and turning, moaning in his sleep. It woke them up and they'd both rushed to his shuddering, sobbing body. They'd called his name as they shook him, pulling him out of his horrors, comforting him with warm, mollifying words that softened the jagged edges of his pain.

That evening had started with an embrace just like the one he found himself in now. They'd whispered to him soothingly in the small hours of before dawn. They had coaxed the truth out of him then, about the soundless darkness in his dreams. With identical expressions of determination, they'd made it their mission to be there with him when the tempests hit.

From that point onwards, things changed – lines blurred.

He didn't try to leave again, he was too far gone – sinking into them as his last bastion of support. He needed them in his life. They became inseparable. Their fates were inexorably woven together – their hearts beating as one.

They relied on each other – depended on each other – and this night was no different. They held him through the onslaught of flashbacks: the depths of her eyes – that _smile _– the blood on her hands…

"Juvia?" Lucy's fingers carded through his slate locks, caressing the side of his jaw as her cheek pressed against his back.

"Yeah," Gray replied, voice thin. "I'm sorry I woke you guys…I just…" His words caught. He couldn't bring himself to say it – how he saw her die again in his dreams – the life seeping out of her while all he could do was watch.

It still broke him.

"You don't apologize to us. _Ever_. Not for this." Natsu's voice was firm, no room for comprise as his grip tightened around the ice mage's waist. The noirette nodded, but the guilt gnawed at him, wanting to explain himself.

"I know it's been years, and I should forget –" This time he was cut off, the blonde pressing her lips against his nape to silence him.

"You _shouldn't _forget." Her voice stuttered, lacking its normal musical cadence, throat tight. "You get to _miss _her, Gray. We miss her too. We loved her too." She promised, and Natsu murmured in agreement. He squeezed his eyes shut, absorbing their words. It wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. His partners knew what loss felt like: they understood that love only grew, that Juvia didn't take away from what they had now.

They were the last people in the world to put limits on the heart's capacity to love.

That was enough to make the tears begin to fall again, but the icy grip on his lungs loosened as the emotions spilled out of him. Ever so slowly, his pulse calmed, his breathing became even as sleep weighed heavily in his limbs.

He was exhausted.

"I love you guys." Gray's words were quiet, as if afraid to crack the fragile spell that had fallen over them. They pulled him down, leading him to the sheets. They curled around him so that their arms and legs tangled together with his.

They maneuvered him between them, and for once he didn't complain about being in the middle.

He needed their touch, to hear their steady heart rates, inhaling their familiar scents. It grounded him, gave him something to focus on in the here and now.

His sun and stars.

Natsu snaked his arm under their boyfriend's neck, cushioning it, even as Lucy rested against the ice mage's chest. Her hand splayed over his skin, her kindness soaking into him.

"We love you too." They whispered as one, their lips brushing against his cheeks. They held each other protectively to keep the nightmares at bay, while the rain continued to fall in bladed sheets outside –

_Drip, drip, drop._

It was the sound of pain and grief and things that should've been said… all lost now, drowned in a sea of regret. But here, in the heat of their embrace, it was easier to breath. To remember where he was and how far they had come.

They didn't speak again after that, they didn't have to. Nothing else needed to be said.

With laboured breaths, they each sank into unconsciousness, arms wrapped around each other as the sun flared over the horizon, blooming into dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far!
> 
> I am also a writer on [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/~satyrykal) where the majority of my work exists. Feel free to check it out or keep a look out here for future works ^.^ 
> 
> Otherwise, come chat with me on Tumblr [@Satyrykal](https://satyrykal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Satyrykal


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratsulu Week 2018 Prompt "Pregnancy/Family"
> 
> Beta'd by the phenomenal [MorriganFae](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9018971/MorriganFae)

Light streamed in from the windows, the blinds casting an alternating pattern of sun and shade before hitting the whitewashed walls. Natsu lightly held the oak banister as he made his way up the staircase. He had just come from meeting with Lisanna. They'd spent the morning lazing around the guildhall, devouring their weight in curry as they caught up… or at least _he_ had, the youngest Strauss showed more restraint with her portion size.

His childhood friend had recently returned from a month-long expedition with Elfman and the Raijinshū, though it had been even longer than that since he'd seen her last. His own missions with his team took them to every corner of Fiore, and occasionally the surrounding nations as well. He loved spending time with his partners, he missed Lucy and Gray when they went off on their own, but it was also nice to do things as individuals every now and then.

He perked up a bit as he turned the corner, pulling his hands from his pockets to jog up the landing to the next flight of stairs. Happy might be back from his mission with Charle and Wendy by now. Something he was wont to do more often these days. Still, he couldn't help the curve of his lips as he broke out into a grin – he missed the smallest blue member of their little family.

He snickered quietly to himself as he considered the stories he wanted to tell Happy, sure that the exceed would appreciate his antics in a way that no one else could. He snorted to himself when he remembered the ire of townspeople on their last job.

What? It wasn't as if it couldn't be fixed. One tiny garden fire and leveling _half _of one _unoccupied _building was hardly cause for panic. Gray had rolled his eyes, Lucy had just sighed, but Happy… he knew Happy would laugh right along with him.

His little buddy had a sense of humor.

His thoughts dispelled as his steps slowed to a halt halfway up the steps to their floor. His fingers clenched around the rail as his eyebrows furrowed. Breathing deeply, he could pick up the scent of salt water lingering in the air.

_Was someone crying?_

His frown because more pronounced.

He inhaled. Winter pine and night jasmine filling his senses as he shifted his weight, canting his head to one side. Both his partners were home… did they get into a fight?

He knew they all loved each other, but they weren't perfect. If his suspicions were correct, it wouldn't be the first time one of them had quarreled with another. He ran his tongue across the sharp edge of his teeth, hesitant to enter their apartment. He'd be willing to hear them both out, but Natsu also knew taking sides was dangerous – especially if he didn't understand the context of the argument.

Unlike what some assumed when they'd all started dating, the three of them did not suddenly become a homogeneous unit. They retained their individualities. His relationship with Lucy did not mirror the one he shared with Gray – even if the reflection showed he loved them equally. Neither handled conflict in quite the same way, so speaking up in an dispute he wasn't a part of could potentially hurt one of them if he wasn't careful with his words…

…and_ Mavis only knew_: words weren't his strong suite.

Natsu let out a long suffering sigh. A heavy tension in his step, he marched over to their unit and pushed open the door, padding into the living room on silent feet. One glance around the space showed no one was in the kitchen, but he already knew that. He followed his nose to the hallway, hands jammed back into his pant pockets as he rounded the corner. He halted as a figure came into view. Gray was leaning against the wall a few feet away, carding his fingers through his inky locks in agitation. His shirt was nowhere to be found, adding to the unease creeping along Natsu's skin, peppered with goose flesh.

The pinkette shifted forward a bit so that he was in the hall as well.

"Hey, what's up?" Natsu asked quietly, trying to gauge the situation. His boyfriend was visibly upset, and he could hear shuffling from the bathroom just to his right. The taller man's eyes flashed sapphire, deep as an ocean trench, but there was no anger there. Just worry – confusion.

Gray made to move backwards toward their bedroom, tilting his head silently and Natsu obliged him, sending one last glance to the bathroom door. As they reached their destination, the noirette grimaced, pacing in front of the window.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but you know how she hasn't been feeling well for the last few days?" He paused, continuing when he saw Natsu nod. "Well, she went out earlier but the moment she got home she locked herself in there."

Gray waved his hand in her general direction as if to emphasize his point. The wrinkle between his brows becoming more pronounced. Natsu cracked his knuckles absently as he let that sink in.

"What do you mean?" He asked, knowing their girlfriend tended to take forever to get ready. The ice mage sighed, shaking his head as if he had already considered that.

"I thought she was taking a bath, but then I heard a crash and tried to ask her if she was alright. She didn't open the door and said she just knocked something over by accident, but her voice was off." He paused, troubled. "I think she was crying."

Natsu's spine went rigid, his fears confirmed. "Did something happen? Did she talk to anybody?" Seeing Gray shaking his head, he continued. "Did you guys…"

He drifted off, but his boyfriend let out a deep breath, understanding without needing the dragon slayer to explain.

"Nah, I don't think so. She was fine with me all morning."

Natsu bit his lip, flames licking against his fingertips as he rolled his wrists. He worked his jaw, wondering if he'd forgotten something he was supposed to do instead of meeting Lisanna. No, that wouldn't be it. Lucy had been aware of his plans, and the girls were on good terms as far as he knew. Lisanna had even relayed a message to thank Lucy for some dress she'd borrowed.

"Did _I_ do something?" He asked, at a loss. Gray's response was instantaneous, alleviating the stress that had begun to boil up in him.

"No, she was just fine when we woke up and excited to see Happy. It wasn't until she went out for groceries an hour ago that she started acting strangely. She'd been in the bathroom ever since."

Natsu didn't like the sound of that. "Did you try to get her out?"

"Not yet, was just debating it when you got home."

The two men made eye contact, mouths setting in grim lines before they both simultaneously turned back into the corridor. They walked with steady strides, but before they made it to the bathroom door, it swung open.

They both startled as a blonde blur ran straight into them with a yelp. Natsu's hands went up immediately, settling on Lucy's shoulders as he blinked down at her. The celestial mage seemed just as surprised to see him, and Gray, beside her. Her mouth automatically curved up in a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes – the residue of tears embroidering her lashes.

"Oh, hi Natsu! How was lunch!?" She fumbled as she broke eye contact immediately, words too bright as she hastily untangled herself from them, pivoting on her heel as she dashed towards the kitchen. He let her move away, watching as she carefully filled the kettle on the stove with water. From his right, he heard Gray click his tongue. She only drank tea when she was upset about something.

His dark eyes scanned her over, taking in the slight tremble to her fingers. It set off a warning flare inside his skull. He decided to approach her delicately.

"It was fun. Lisanna said thanks for lending her a dress?" He conveyed, his voice hiking up an octave in question, not entirely sure what the girl was talking about. The words were simple enough to get right, but he didn't understand the concept of girls borrowing clothes like they were library books. _Gray _wouldn't lend him a shirt. Although maybe he should… at least then the stripper wouldn't lose them all the freaking time.

Lucy fiddled with the sugar jar, loosening the cap. She didn't bother looking up as she spoke, voice soft. "It was no problem, doesn't even fit me anymore. It's too tight."

The boys glanced at each other one more time, green meeting blue. Was _this_ somehow related to her mood? It didn't really look like she'd gained weight recently and she wasn't usually overly conscious about it – taking Happy's jokes in stride as she riled the exceed right back up.

Maybe she was feeling extra sensitive? It did seem like it was around that time of the month. Natsu took in a deep breath. It didn't seem like it – there was none of the coppery tang in the air that he normally associated with sneaking extra chocolate gelato into the icebox. That, or telling her she was extra pretty for a few days prior to her monthly curse.

He wrinkled his nose, but there was something _else_ there. A scent curling around her own floral aroma – almost like –

His eyes widened like a wolf-caught-deer, brows shooting above his hairline almost comically. If Gray noticed his expression, he chose not to comment.

Natsu tried to ignore the blood rushing in his ears as he opened his mouth, no longer patient enough to beat around the bush. "Luce, are you feeling alright?"

She stalled for a moment before reaching on her tiptoes for the canister of loose-leaf oolong. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm good."

That was about as convincing as Happy deciding he didn't like fish.

"Are you sure? You skipped breakfast this morning." Gray tried, his deep voice calm, though his fingers fidgeted against his pant legs.

"I'm perfect, everything is just fine and dandy!" She called out, not turning towards them, her soprano coming out reedy. Natsu licked his lips, wondering how far to push it, not wanting to make her uncomfortable if she didn't want to talk. Still, the tiny hairs on his arm were standing up straight. Her behavior was putting him on edge, and that _smell_…

"You know you can tell us anything right?" His words came out low, gravelly.

She flinched at that, her hand banging into the ceramic mug she'd placed on the counter, launching it off the butcher's block. Natsu's eyes widened as he took a step forward – knowing he was too far to help – when suddenly, the cup froze.

Literally.

It was frozen mid-air, a tendril of frost surrounding it in an icy fist extending from the ground. Natsu let out a breath, glad to see his boyfriend had acted faster. Gray was already moving, the aura around his fingertips glowing as the temperature in the room dropped slightly. He plucked up the dish, placing it carefully back as the lingering ice melted away. The noirette tuned to drop his around Lucy's back, searching her eyes. The warm caramel was muted, dull.

"Lucy, seriously. You're kind of scaring us."

Her face twisted into a grimace, all pretense of good humour gone. She leaned into Gray, nuzzling her forehead against his bare chest as she sighed, swallowing.

It was dead silent in the apartment, as if the fragile ceramic had actually shattered.

Natsu shuffled on the balls of his feet – this wasn't like them. This wasn't the quiet warmth of a lazy afternoon, broken by occasional ringing laughter. This was tense, cold – like the eye of a storm.

His partners noticed his anxiety. Lucy let her fingers drift down to tangle with Gray's before she pushed up to sit on the counter, letting her legs swing in the air as she worried her lower lip. She extended her other hand, wriggling her fingers to beckon Natsu close. He obliged, letting their digits weave together, rubbing her palm in a slow stroke as he leaned part of his weight against Gray's side.

When she still didn't say anything, he reached up with his other hand, cupping her jaw as she pushed closer into his touch. From his peripheral, he could see Gray was running his palm down her thigh lightly in long comforting strokes. The three were bound into a tight circle, as they always were – no end and no beginning, joined in love and companionship.

She mewed, burrowing her head into the pinkette's clavicle. "Just give me a second."

Gray leaned over to rub his cheek against hers. "Take all the time you need."

Natsu just hummed in agreement, shoving down the impulse that wanted to badger the words out of her, knowing it would do more harm than good. Still, he couldn't help the distress buzzing through him. He was a man of action. He wanted to hone in on the problem, so he knew what he could do to make it better. Really, just point in a vague direction. He could handle the rest.

_Results may vary, _Lucy used to counter when he got into his spontaneous moods.

_Nah, the dumbass will just destroy shit. Results guaranteed, _Gray would counter back.

Natsu would ignore them and continue on with whatever plan he'd originally come up with. The pestering was all in good fun… it had been part of their relationships before they had gotten together and they didn't alter themselves after.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Lucy cleared her throat once. She leaned back so she could see them both clearly, lost for a moment in a sea of forest green and midnight blue.

"So, we haven't ever really talked about this, but I just need you guys to listen and hear me out, because it is a lot to handle – but there's no reason to panic! B-but it is _important_… and I—"

"—Luce," Natsu chuckled, stopping her tirade. "We'll listen, no worries. What's up?"

She smiled a little at that, some of the light in her eyes peeking through.

"Yes. Right." She took another fortifying breath, her smile strengthening as Gray squeezed her hand. Her voice was feather soft. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be fathers?"

Their answers were instantaneous.

"Yes—"

"—No."

She stayed silent as the boys whirled on each other, bewilderment painting their features before they hesitantly turned back to Lucy.

Natsu was the first to speak, though his heart was pounding in his ears. "I spent years of my life trying to find my dad. It was kinda hard _not_ to think about it at some point."

Gray swallowed thickly, his breathing a bit shaky as his expression became more cautious.

"I hadn't, but I guess it never came up." He shrugged, shifting his balance. His eyes raked across Lucy's face, the frozen edge to her features. He squeezed her hand, making sure to keep contact – to prove he had no intention of withdrawing.

"But all that means is that I haven't thought about it before." He rasped, his lips curving upwards slightly, as if urging her to continue. Nervous energy hummed around the three of them in the kitchen. The only noise coming from the canal beyond as people basked in the August sun.

Natsu's pulse was racing, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest. He scuffled forward pressing his lips against their girlfriend's temple, shaking slightly as he pulled back so he could see both of his partners.

"Why? You got something to tell us?" His voice hoarse, watching his partners carefully. Both were still, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out what they were thinking.

Then Lucy nodded.

"Remember this doesn't change _anything_, and it's… it's a good thing even! But you can't freak out, because then I'll freak out an…and—" She rambled on before Gray leaned down and pecked her cheek, nudging her affectionately. Something in Natsu soothed at that, a bit of their boyfriend's mood uncovered.

She exhaled deeply before raising her chin, holding their gaze as she straightened her shoulders and firmed her resolve.

"I'm pregnant."

He swore neither he nor Gray were breathing as they looked at her with wide eyes – a second stretching into an eternity.

"You're pregnant?" Gray repeated. She nodded shyly, worrying her lip as she peeked furtively at them through her lashes.

"Really?" Natsu murmured, his voice sounding subdued in his ears as if he were hearing himself underwater.

"Really." She echoed. A strangled, gurgling sound escaped his throat and then he was moving, tearing his fingers from her grip only to maul them both in an enormous hug. He squeezed tightly enough that Lucy began giggling and Gray swatted at his arms half-heartedly to be released.

He didn't let go, but he did loosen his stranglehold. Lucy burrowed into his embrace, resting her forehead against the base of his neck. She tilted her head to the side slightly, her smile warm yet hesitant as she looked over at the noirette who had relaxed into Natsu's hold.

"I take it that you're happy?" She asked, her eyes flitting between their expressions.

"Fuck yes. Lucy… just – _always_." His words came out in a rush – in fragmented thoughts – but the glow on her cheeks was worth it. Natsu could practically taste her nervousness, but he'd always wanted to be a dad. He wanted that with Lucy, he'd had vague ideas of it from before they'd even officially gotten together. And Gray…

Natsu rested his lips against the crown of the blonde's head, a purr creeping out of him without permission as he too, glanced over to their boyfriend. He wanted that with Gray as well, but what Lucy had said earlier was true. They had never discussed this possibility. He had no idea where the other man stood on it.

Gray seemed to notice their hesitation, his stiff façade melting away as his eyes crinkled. Wriggling his arms free, he wrapped one over the pinkette's shoulders, while the other curled around Lucy's waist, holding them to him tightly. The fabric of their shirts pulled tight in his grip but he didn't care as a tentative smile graced his features.

"Yeah Lucy, this is great." He murmured, nosing at her ear. "We're _both_ thrilled."

She squealed at that, the tension flooding out of her as she grasped at them desperately. Peals of relieved laughter poured from her, broken by the occasional hiccuping sob. The boys began fluttering over her, alarmed by her response, but she just batted their concern away as they led her towards the living room and plopped her down into the sofa cushions between them.

"I'm fine, promise." She giggled, wiping the tears welling up in her eyes before they could fall. "I'm just happy. You're both really fine with this?"

They jumped to reassure her, showering her with compliments until her grin threatened to split her cheeks. They all had questions, concerns, but this was a time of celebration. The rest could all wait until later. Right then, Gray and Natsu did their damn best to alleviate the fear they'd seen lingering in her chocolate eyes. They let her know how excited they were, how jubilant. They were all in this together – she wouldn't go through it alone. _Never_ alone.

The three of them had chosen to walk this path together, side by side by side. They were just adding another, much smaller set of footprints to their family.

Their cooing and whispered sweet-nothings eventually petered off as she began to doze off in their arms, exhausted by the day's events. They were content to let her nap, rearranging themselves so Gray was tucked into one corner of the couch and Natsu was in the other. Gray had gently shifted so Lucy's head was snuggled into his lap, carding his tapered fingers through her silken locks.

The pinkette had taken it upon himself to gather up her legs, absently tracing whorls along the back of her calves, a soft smile on his face – the faint hint of his dimples visible in the afternoon light.

"Hey Natsu?" Gray voice was low, skittish even. The pinkette glanced up at the odd tone, his eyebrow arched as he hummed in response. The ice mage wasn't looking at him, his gaze focused at a random spot across the room.

"What's up?" Natsu tried when he didn't receive an immediate response. Gray opened his mouth, struggling for words as he cleared his throat.

"You guessed, didn't you? I was watching you earlier, and you were on edge before she even said anything." He did glance over then and saw Natsu grinning sheepishly, the tips of his fangs poking out. The fire mage tapped his nose once with his free hand.

"I don't know how I missed it, but she smells different. Our scents are all over the apartment, so I didn't think much of it before. It just kinda hit me."

Gray nodded as he let that sink in, mulling over the words as he breathed deeply. There was something comforting in the fragrance of their home, but he knew it meant more to his boyfriend's sharp senses. He couldn't help but wonder exactly what the dragon slayer had detected.

"Then, if it isn't camouflaged anymore…can you tell?" Gray winced a bit at his phrasing as Natsu just frowned at him, brow quirked. The noirette battled down a noise of frustration as he pushed forward as delicately as he could. "Can you tell what the…difference is? What's mixed in with her scent?"

Emerald flashed, shadows bleeding in with jade as Natsu's pupils constricted. He had understood the underlying question.

Not what, but _who_. Whose aura was it that had blended in with Lucy's.

The pinkette gave a half-hearted shrug, his eyes fixed on Gray's. His voice was gravelly, hushed as he spoke. "Would you love them any less, either way?"

Gray's throat tightened at that. _Them_ – Lucy and the baby. He knew his answer instantly, already shaking his head.

"No, it wouldn't change anything. I'd still love them both." He answered firmly as he held eye contact with the man before him. "I'd still love _all_ of you."

Natsu nodded as if he expected that, his posture relaxing. "Good."

"Good." Gray mimed, chuckling. His boyfriend hadn't answered the question, but then again, it didn't really matter.

Natsu smiled, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back into the cushions. It was quiet for a moment before he heard shuffling from the other end of the sofa once more. He opened his eyes, watching Gray fidget, waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind. Eventually Gray noticed his attention and flushed. Natsu didn't tease him for it, knowing all their emotions were raw.

"We'll be good dads, right?" Icy-blue eyes burned into him, as if begging for reassurance.

_Ah_.

So _that_ was the real problem.

Natsu stretched so he could twine his fingers with Gray's, brushing against his knuckles in tender strokes.

"Yeah, we'll be great dads. Who'd love their kid more than a couple of misfits like us?" He paused then, licking his lips.

It wasn't like he wasn't afraid, but he knew the thoughts that still haunted Gray. The nightmares he hadn't come to terms with. _Mavis,_ all three of them had demons they had never been able to banish. Still, that didn't make them weak – it made them stronger. It's what drove them to protect what they loved with the whole of their hearts.

When you are ripped apart, when you heal… _if_ you're lucky enough to heal – the scar tissue returns thicker than the delicate membrane it replaces. Not as smooth, not as _pretty_, maybe... but somehow still _beautiful. A_n imprint of survival – of vitality. A map of a life well-lived.

Natsu continued, uncharacteristically somber. "We know what it's like to lose our parents, and I guarantee you, we would never let our kid feel that way."

The silence spooled out as the words hung in the air.

"Who knew you had such words of wisdom, Flame brain?" Gray teased, but his eyes shone with affection. Gratitude.

"Shut up." Natsu chuckled, glad to feel the tension ease away. This conversation wasn't over, but it was enough for now.

Snorting, he clicked his tongue before sending the noirette an amused glance. "Besides, even if we fuck up every once in a while, Luce's going to be one hell of a mom. She'll keep us on our toes."

Gray laughed at that, ruffling her hair softly. "Damn right, she will."

They sat there in contented silence, their limbs entwined as they reclined on the couch, hands threaded together and alternately stroking the sleeping blonde between them. As time passed, the tall shadows began marching across the floor as the sun began its descent. The quiet only broken when the front door opened and a ball of blue fur glided over to them.

What ensued was a blubbering mess as Happy fawned over the now very awake Lucy as he clung to her waist, wailing something about kittens. The blonde pet his head with exasperation as she tried to convince the feline to say baby instead. _Singular._

She pleaded with her boyfriends to help, only for Gray to start laughing as Natsu goaded the cat on.

They were a motley bunch, but at the end of the day, they came together fantastically as a family. A family that loved each other to the moon and back – who would do anything to protect one another… who encompassed each other like a chain of glittering constellations...

...And that family was about to shine a bit brighter, the final piece to anchor them – like the north star guiding them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far!
> 
> I am also a writer on [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/~satyrykal) where the majority of my work exists. Feel free to check it out or keep a look out here for future works ^.^ 
> 
> Otherwise, come chat with me on Tumblr [@Satyrykal](https://satyrykal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Satyrykal


	7. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratsulu Week 2018 Prompt "Fantasy"
> 
> Beta'd by the phenomenal [MorriganFae](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9018971/MorriganFae)

A rocking chair sat in the corner of the room. There was an oak dresser pushed against the wall on the opposite side of the crib. A chest of toys, put away for the night, rested beneath a bay window, framed by snowy lace curtains. It was a small space, quaint with light cream walls – exactly what you'd expect of a baby's bedroom.

Well, almost.

The pièce-de-résistance was the midnight expanse painted across the ceiling. Hundreds of stars dotted the heavens, strings of constellations hanging above the nursery in brilliant gold flecks. Lucy beamed as she glanced up at it, her eyes tracing along the familiar shapes of the zodiacs.

It had been commissioned shortly after she'd had the baby, when it became apparent that their daughter was going to take after her mother. Her boys had come up with the idea together, taking it to Reedus in secret while their new town-home on the outskirts of Magnolia was being renovated. That has been a surprise too, when they'd dragged her to it instead of their canal apartment when she came home from the hospital.

Lucy's grip on the bundle in her arms tightened reflexively as she peered down at the small frame of her thirteen-month-old, cooing softly as she sat cross legged on the ground.

The little girl's pale, periwinkle night frock was hiked up to her chubby thighs, one sock dangling on her foot, while the other was lying abandoned on the cotton rug below them. A pudgy fist was jammed at her mouth as she sucked her thumb, a habit Lucy and Gray had tried to break her of. Natsu, finding it utterly adorable, had reversed all their hard work by encouraging her to do it more.

Lucy sighed at that. When she got older, their daughter would have both her fathers wrapped around her pinkies. Not that she could blame them, the toddler was like her very own fairy doll – all bright hazel eyes, and curls of fine platinum blonde hair. Though admittedly, she had been sleep-deprived for most of the past year, and had to deal with the trials and tribulations of diaper duty, teething, and crying fits for no discernible reason...but it had been manageable. Easy even, in comparison to the nightmare stories she'd heard from Levy about her twins.

She assumed it had to do with numbers. While Gajeel and the blunette had to juggle two rambunctious boys, she had the great fortune of sharing parenting duties with both her partners. Their daughter was as mild-mannered as Lucy had been at that age, though month by month, it became apparent that she had inherited a mischievous streak from her fathers. She credited that more to nurture than nature.

Speaking of which, she sincerely hoped that Gray and Natsu hadn't destroyed the kitchen in the time she'd left them alone. She'd prepped dinner earlier, but the boys had promised to clean up and put away the dishes. They had been placed under the strict supervision of Happy to not flood the sink _because it doesn't matter if he started it Gray, you do not need to freeze the pipes!_

She would rather be on bedtime duty anyway, enjoying the nightly routine she'd developed with her daughter when it was her turn to put the baby to sleep. After Lucy had published her first trilogy of novels, _The Adventures of Iris_, she'd begun dabbling with other genres. When she'd found out she was pregnant, she'd turned her attention to children's books and fairy tales. Nowadays, her daughter had become the unofficial sounding board as she read snippets of her drafts.

Lucy shifted slightly, leaning against the plump peony floor cushions instead of sitting in the rocker so that she could lay her manuscript on the carpet before her. Leafing through the pages to find where she left off, she absently hummed a lullaby as the child on her lap babbled happily in nonsensical sounds.

"Aha, found it. Ready for story time, Aurora?" She asked, her voice lilting in a rhythmic melody. "Yeah? We love story-time, don't we? Yes, we do." Lucy repeated, bouncing her daughter as she giggled happily, nuzzling the top of her silky fair hair before pecking her on her button nose. The little girl was evidence that the Heartfilia genes ran true, only a few unique features preventing her from looking like Lucy's carbon copy.

Aurora smiled toothily, her eyes bright as she looked up at her mother. Her irises were a unique mix of hazel – a ring of dark butterscotch broken by flecks of seafoam and ribbons of slate on the edges – a serendipitous blend of both her fathers. It occasionally led to some uncomfortable paternity questions from some snooping strangers or out-of-towners, but they had learned to dismiss them. They weren't about to let some ignoramus saunter up and stick their nose where it didn't belong.

Of course, the signs were there if one knew where to look – but those who knew their little family best also knew better than to ask. After all, the trio couldn't care less about biological parentage.

They meant it too.

Lucy was certain that Gray and Natsu would both kill before they let anyone hurt a single lock on Rori's little head. When asked, both would respond as her fathers whether they were out with Lucy, on their own, or with each other. They knew that in this regard, they were lucky – that they were so free to be open. The locals knew them, and their reputations preceded them elsewhere – so it was rare for anyone to give them trouble. Snide comments weren't well tolerated by any of them, and even Lucy was known to mete out punishment if someone crossed a line to insult her partners or her child.

If that wasn't enough, any idiots who dared disrespect them behind their backs would find the full weight of the guild's fury fall upon them.

Death-wish seekers weren't welcomed in Magnolia, especially at Fairy Tail. Usually it only took Natsu lighting up a fist or Gray forging a blade of ice for them to scatter. As for Lucy… she had perfected _The Glare_™ – the one only a mother could dole out. Smugly, she would sometimes rub it into her partners faces that she needn't use her magic at all to silence any would-be critics.

Momma-wrath was a stupendous, beautiful thing.

It was with that in mind that Lucy had spun her latest fantasy: a tale of a small princess' adventures as she set out in the world, protected by a misfit guard that included a dragon and a winter knight. Like her original novels, the children's book borrowed elements from her own life, specifically the characters. At the moment, the intrepid explorers had just left a mermaid lagoon, where a blue-haired water sprite had befriended the winter knight. She had sent them on their way with a healing draught for emergencies, knowing they faced the king of the underworld at their journey's end.

"The three heroes made their way across the grassy plain, their eyes fixed on the ominous castle looming on the horizon…" Lucy read, her voice soft as her daughter burrowed deeper into her arms, her head resting at the crook of her mother's neck. One tiny arm looped behind her, little fingers grasping at the hair at the nape. The other was predictably still at her mouth as she nursed her thumb sluggishly. Lucy kept a close eye on the drowsy toddler, hawk-like attention focused on signs of sleep.

Aurora was quiet through the reading, occasionally making monosyllabic remarks, as if she understood the story. Though precocious, the small child was more likely captivated by the illustrations than actual comprehension, but Lucy didn't let that stop her from enjoying their nightly routine.

"Emerging from the dense fog of the foothills, the dragon turned to the knight and—"

"—burned him to a crisp because dragons are so much better than some wussy snow pixie." Natsu interrupted, his voice full of mirth as he dropped down beside them, leaving the door open for Gray to walk in more sedately. The noirette rolled his eyes, falling into the cushions as well as he extended his hand to tuck a stray lock behind Aurora's ear.

"She was almost asleep too." Lucy groaned, pouting at the pair. They grinned in response but said nothing in apology.

Her shoulders hunched over as the little girl immediate perked up, the lethargy slipping from her features as she squealed in delight and grabbed at her father's retreating fingers. "Da!"

"Hey Snowpea, you think that big old dragon is stupid, don't you? The ice knight is much cooler." Gray asked her, voice soft as he watched her attempt to gnaw on his index, only withdrawing when she bit too hard – tweaking her nose in retaliation. His dark eyes twinkled when Natsu huffed beside him, the pinkette reaching to grab the toddler from under her arms, hoisting her out of Lucy's lap.

He bounced her up twice before settling her on his knee, reclining backwards so his daughter was sprawled over his torso. His partners shifted to either side of him, Lucy leaning on his shoulder, while Gray threw his arm behind the dragon slayer's neck.

"What do you think baby girl? Which one do you think is stronger?" Natsu purred, the sound rumbling through his chest, making her giggle as she pulled at his bright locks.

She ran her pudgy hands across his face, squishing his cheeks. "Papa," she gurgled as she poked at his skin. He crowed at that, sticking his tongue out at the man beside him childishly.

"Hear that, Popsicle breath? I'm stronger." He needled, his canines visible as he smirked, dark eyes squinted in glee. Gray scoffed, thumping him on the back of his head.

"We were talking about fictional characters idiot, I heard no such thing. You're just confusing her because you're holding her. Give her to me!" Gray complained, trying to swipe the toddler from his partner's arms while the other man leaned away from him. They play fought, swatting at each other's arms while Aurora was lifted in the air – away from potential injury. She hung there happily, sucking on her fist as she watched her dads with wide hazel eyes.

They both looked up when the baby was whisked away as Lucy gathered her back into her lap, rocking the girl against her shoulder in a cradling movement. "Ignore your daddies Rori, we think the princess should save herself, don't we?" She asked her daughter, arching her brow as she looked at her partners pointedly.

They were tangled up together – Gray stretching the pinkette's mouth open, narrowly avoiding the sharp incisors _that will cut you_ – while Natsu had his foot planted firmly on the ice mage's abdomen. They had the decency to look _halfway _sheepish, as they glanced over at their two favourite girls. They separated before leaning over her so they could see their daughter's face – her eyelids finally sagging as she lolled her head on Lucy's shoulder.

Gray cleared his throat, peering over at them fondly. "That's true, she probably ends up saving them half the time anyway."

Natsu nods in agreement, weaving a marble of flame between his fingers absently. "At _least_ half the time. They'd get up to all sorts of trouble without her."

Lucy grinned at that, glad to find them playing along. They had grown so much from how they were when they first met – all those years ago.

"They balance each other out, it's what makes them such a good team." She whispered, loud enough for them to hear, but not enough to disturb the baby clinging to her.

"A hell of a good team." Gray murmured, fingers stretching out to trace the bridge of her nose. She squirmed away, ticklish, but there was amusement glimmering in her honeyed eyes.

"Wouldn't change a damn thing." Natsu chortled, voice rough and low. He leaned forward, taking in the closing eyes of his slumbering daughter before murmuring, "C'mere, sleeping beauty."

Aurora made a soft sound of displeasure at being jostled but settled happily into him as he cradled her to his chest. She snuggled close, basking in his natural heat. He rose on his haunches, and then found his feet carefully, rocking softly until the small child was down for the count.

The dragon slayer padded to the crib silently, placing her gently on the powder blue sheets. Their baby girl didn't stir, burrowing into the blanket Gray draped over her. The light lacrima had already been dimmed, casting the room in pale starlight, a mobile of fairies hovering overhead to guard her in her sleep.

They smiled as they watched their daughter snuggle further into her covers. It was strange to consider they had only had her for a little over a year now – unable to imagine life without her. She had become such a permanent fixture to their lives – the missing piece to their family they hadn't realized they needed. Desired. Craved.

Lucy leaned down, picking up her manuscript as her fingers dusted over the crisp edges of the pages. She traced over the words lovingly, her eyes flickering over to her partners standing beside her, meeting the warmth in their gaze.

The knight, the dragon, and the princess. It may have confused some, but it was their own slice of happily ever after. After all they had been through – for all they had fought for, loved, and lost – it had been worth it for this moment, here and now.

Their _family_ was worth it.

And they wouldn't change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my little fic about Gray, Lucy, and Natsu! 
> 
> One last tidbit to leave your with: Aurora was named for the northern lights because of their connections to astronomy and Lucy's affinity to the night sky. She was also named because of their colourful nature with hues of greens, pinks and blues which meld her three parents together well. Plus, they are found at both the north and south polls, and Natsu and Gray are 'polar' opposites. As for her parentage, I left it open ended on purpose so you can decide on your own. If you are really dying to know, you can ask.
> 
> Cheers,  
Satyrykal
> 
> I am also a writer on [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/~satyrykal) where the majority of my work exists. Feel free to check it out or keep a look out here for future works ^.^ 
> 
> Otherwise, come chat with me on Tumblr [@Satyrykal](https://satyrykal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
